Polizón
by KeyGalley
Summary: What if...? ¿Qué si Sanji y Law hubieran escapado en la misma nave? Canon divergence, one shot; spoilers del arco de Whole Cake.


La nieve caía sobre su tez clara, sus pies se arrastraban en el suelo con montones de la fría sustancia tapizándolo. Otro día solo vagando en plena nevada, dependiendo de quien quisiera hacerse cargo de él; de quien le diera refugio y un plato de comida. _"Después de esto seré independiente, no volveré a necesitar de nadie para sobrevivir"_ , se juró a sí mismo.

Los días posteriores a la tragedia fueron difíciles, mínimo tuvo que aguantar seis días de completa hambruna, sin nada de agua —la nieve no ayudaba con eso; era como el náufrago que quería beber del océano— y amanecer mojado por los copos derretidos sobre su cuerpo no le ponía especialmente contento de ya no padecer la enfermedad del plomo ámbar. ¿Al final de qué servía? Terminaría muerto por hipotermia.

Quizás la voluntad de D. y sus difusos conocimientos médicos querían que sobreviviera para hacer algo importante con su vida, por lo que, milagrosamente, un barco pasó surcando la costa en la que estaba inmerso contemplando la mar. Un discreto hilo de humo se hacía notorio a medida que la nave se acercaba a tierra —una vez los tripulantes atendieron su llamada de auxilio—, al igual que el delicioso aroma que de ésta emanaba. _"Comida"_.

Sus fosas nasales se expandieron sobremanera mientras su vista se agudizaba: visto de frente, parecía un restaurante.

—¿Otro niño? —expresó un hombre—. Jefe, no vamos a hacernos cargo, ¿verdad? Imagine tener a un mocoso por cada isla del North Blue.

—Bueno, no, pero Sanji ha servido de lavaplatos; éste puede ayudar con la limpieza.

El niño —ya no tan niño por lo traumático de sus vivencias—, frunció el ceño al presenciar tal diálogo. Empezaba a fastidiarle ser tratado como mercancía.

En su pecho comenzaba a sentir un repentino rencor contra el mundo, probablemente un brote depresivo en la fase de la ira tendría lugar muy pronto; bastaban unos días, luego de superar su condición miserable, para que la herida cerrara y cobrara factura, trastornando su personalidad —de nuevo— como antes de llegar a la Donquixote Family.

Un gruñido demasiado escandaloso para su gusto resonó en cubierta, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones y robando a los marineros sonoras carcajadas. Un rubor avergonzado cubrió sus pómulos, camuflándose con la irritación de su piel descamada por culpa del frío. _"Jodidos órganos"_.

—¡Oigan, dejen de reírse! ¿Qué no son cocineros? ¡Él tiene hambre! —Las voces aminoraron al escuchar aquel grito, aunque el tono infantil de su dueño no bastó para callar a los mayores por mucho.

—¿No crees que te estás tomando muchas comodidades, niño? Le daremos de comer si se nos da la gana; antes deberías agradecer que no te hemos echado por la borda. —Los mofletes de aquel chiquillo menor que Law por al menos cinco años se inflaron.

—He cumplido con mi parte: yo trabajo sin paga y ustedes me alimentan. —Una vena en la frente del niño pelinegro se hinchó. Otra vez iba a recibir el mismo trato. Aun así, no estaba en posición de reprochar; era eso o volver a la horrible isla Minion. Era evidente su decisión.

—De acuerdo; te daremos refugio y alimento, pero vas a dormir en el almacén con Sanji y obedecerás mientras estés abordo.

Con un suspiró resignado aceptó y sus ojos vieron al pequeño rubio entrar a la cocina; minutos después salió con un platillo que ni siquiera parecía comestible. Sus tripas gruñeron de nueva cuenta. _"Debí morir en Flevance"_. Tragó duro.

Para gran sorpresa de todos, el niño de ojos verde grisáceo devoró el bento casi tóxico sin queja alguna. Debía estar realmente hambriento.

Claro que los tripulantes no podían estar más contentos: no sólo explotarían a otro niño desamparado, sino que la horrible comida que Sanji se empeñaba en preparar no importando cuántas reprimendas le dieran, no se iba a echar a perder.

Los meses transcurrieron en una rutina curiosa: a veces Sanji regresaba a su antigua faceta llorona, cuando Law le dejaba las labores más difíciles y lo miraba feo. Le recordaba un poco a sus hermanos; en otras ocasiones, cuando Trafalgar mostraba un mínimo de empatía por el rubio de grandes ojos azules, le llevaba un recetario que alcanzaba a robar cuando recorría el barco en búsqueda de un libro interesante.

Vivieron toda clase de experiencias, desde lo horrible que fue descubrir a Law teniendo pesadillas con su familia muerta, gritando sus nombres con desesperación por las noches, hasta los espasmos temerosos del menor cuando su compañero se irritaba. _"A este niño le hicieron algo"_ , supuso Trafalgar ante su conducta anormalmente pasiva.

Pero también hubieron muchas cosas buenas, como cuando ambos se encontraban con el humor suficiente para organizar retos estúpidos como ver quién era más rápido fregando la bajilla, echándole la culpa al otro si terminaban endeudándose por romperla.

Una situación especial fue esa donde el mayor puso en práctica por primera vez su fruta del diablo: la primera técnica que descubrió —luego del _room_ — fue ' _shambless_ ', pero fue un descontrol total.

Los cocineros aparecían repentinamente en los baños en una posición no muy cómoda, los camareros llegaban a las mesas del comedor sin las órdenes y un par de clientes descubrieron en la cocina una bonita plaga de insectos.

Para fortuna del usuario, él se hallaba encerrado en el almacén y nadie —ni siquiera él— entendió nunca qué había pasado, incluso pensó que su fruta no servía, pues no fue testigo del gran poder que conllevaba.

Sanji de a poco iba adoptando un temperamento más firme e intuitivo —quizás Law tendría que ver—, así que, aunque ese día se encontrara tan perplejo como los demás a bordo por cambiar de ubicación sin causa aparente, descubrió al pelinegro creando una esfera azul a partir de sus manos en varias ocasiones, por lo que su lógica de niño le guió a pensar que si el evento fue raro y el otro niño tampoco era normal, Law estaría involucrado de algún modo.

Tan fácil de deducir como que uno más uno es igual a dos.

Y así, sin enterarse, un año se había ido. Ambos habían cambiado: Law ya no odiaba —tanto— al mundo, y Sanji ya no temía enfrentarse a quien lo amenazara.

El restaurante pronto desembarcaría en el West Blue para comprar nuevas especias y el pelinegro de los ojos verde grisáceo decidió quedarse allí una temporada. Con la cabeza fría y el cuerpo sano, ahora podría comenzar a tomarse en serio vengar a Corazón.

Por su parte, el rubio logró por fin —y con mucho esfuerzo— ser aceptado en la cocina como asistente. Seguía preparando platillos a escondidas, pero su férrea convicción por cocinar acabó conmoviendo a los tripulantes, quienes no estaban del todo perdidos respecto a las visitas nocturnas de Sanji a la cocina y la misteriosa desaparición de ingredientes por las mañanas. El niño realmente estaba mejorando.

El día de anclar llegó y el rubio pidió a su compañero de 'dormitorio' que, antes de irse, se pasara una última vez por el espacio libre parecido a un balcón que había en popa.

—¿Ahora qué quieres, niño? —cuestionó cortante, como ya era costumbre en los últimos días, sin llamarlo por su nombre; ambos se habían referido al otro como "el niño" desde el primer instante. Jamás por su nombre.

—Deja de quejarte, pareces un anciano. —El menor haló de su brazo y abrió la puerta frente a ellos. Law abrió los ojos con desmesura.

Al aire libre, junto al barandal del barco que daba al ancho mar, una mesa ligeramente más pequeña que las del comedor les esperaba. Dejó de sentir su brazo sostenido por la mano del otro, pero no le dio importancia sino hasta que Sanji se paró frente a la mesa y lo recibió con un delantal tan blanco como las perlas brillantes en su gran sonrisa.

—Adelante, señor, usted es mi primer cliente. ¿En qué puedo servirle?

Al mayor se le desencajó el rostro ante aquel juego, no estaba para bromas; sin embargo, una luz en los brillantes ojos azules le hizo saber que para Sanji ser un cocinero tan genial que pudiera recibir a las personas en su propio restaurante no era ninguna broma. A lo mejor la inocencia en sus iris le recordó una escena lejana donde él mismo vestía la bata de su padre y jugaba al doctor. Entonces pensó que el que su sueño estuviera jodido, no significaba jodérselo a alguien más.

Probablemente, ese sería el único gesto considerado que mostraría por alguien en mucho tiempo.

—Me gustaría un onigiri.

 **EXTRA**

El exquisito arroz blanco con textura suave y perfecta forma triangular reposaba en la mesa casi intacto, a excepción de una mordida pequeña en la parte baja donde, al parecer, los dientes habían perforado hasta llegar al relleno color vino; y mientras la calma del onigiri reinaba en aquel trasto, un par de niños rompía completamente aquel concepto a un lado de la mesa.

—¡¿Qué carajos le pusiste?! ¡¿Querías matarme?! —El azabache tenía una mano alrededor de su garganta mientras que con la otra golpeaba su pecho con ímpetu. No dejaba de toser.

—¡Deja de ser tan dramático, maldito anciano! ¡Es sólo umeboshi! —Sanji frunció su ceja rizada con recelo. ¿Cómo podía este tipo insinuar que su mejor creación hasta ahora, sin ningún fallo y de sabor estupendo según los tripulantes a quienes preguntó, era asqueroso?

Nunca perdonaría su desprecio, lo que es más; ya empezaba a odiarlo. Mientras, Law puso sus ojos en blanco y, con la voz cargada de un malhumor extremo, gritó a todo pulmón:

—¡YO ODIO EL UMEBOSHI!

 ** _FIN_**

N/A: Los polizones son quienes se infiltran clandestinamente a un barco, lo sé: no es que Law y Sanji estén de 'colados', sino que la parte de "clandestino" es porque ambos estaban huyendo. Law en específico era buscado desde antes de Doflamingo por sobrevivir en la ciudad blanca.

Este fanfic fue planeado como una colaboración con **_An Bouwer_**.


End file.
